


first thing's first

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a cutie as always, Bus, Bus Stop, Fluff, M/M, Sehun is an awkward dork, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun's always hated taking public transportation, but today it's the reason he met Baekhyun. So maybe taking the bus isn't all too bad after all.





	first thing's first

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little "strangers meeting on the bus stop" au, if that's even a thing... hope you like it lol 
> 
> unbetated, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Sehun’s always hated taking public transportation. It’s terribly hot out today and he’s been waiting almost an hour for the stupid bus which was suppose to come half an hour ago. His skin is sticky with sweat and to make things worse, he’s already late for his shift at the diner. Great. Junmyeon’s gonna kill him.  He’s about to give up and go home, text Jongin to tell him he’s not gonna be able to make it in today when the bus finally pulls up. He quickly takes a seat in the very front, too lazy and tired to walk all the way to the back like he usually does. The doors close and they move a few feet when the vehicle suddenly lurches to a halt and Sehun groans somewhat loudly. 

The doors open to let in a very sweaty and out of breath young man clutching onto his backpack as he hops on and quickly gives the bus driver the money. Sehun examines the boy, his brows furrowed and lips pulled into a slight frown since he was the reason they were delayed and the reason that he’s even more late for his shift now. From the look of his appearance, it’s pretty obvious the stranger was running late and had little to no time to get ready. 

His white t-shirt is extremely wrinkly, hoodie is hanging loosely around only one of his arms as it drags on the floor, and his shoelaces are untied. Sehun wonders how he didn’t trip on his way running here. “Sorry I’m late,” the stranger chuckles breathily, “Again.” The bus driver’s shaking her head, but cracks a smile as she tells him to hurry and find a seat. Sehun sighs as he texts Jongin, telling him he’s on his way before looking out the window. He really hopes Junmyeon isn’t too mad at him this time. It wasn’t his fault the bus was late.

“Can I sit here?”

He groans internally. He doesn’t wanna be rude, he just doesn’t like sitting next to people, especially not the person that made them stop just because he was irresponsible and came late! He wants to say no, but he finds rather difficult to when he’s met by two adorably droopy brown eyes and flushed cheeks. “S-Sure,” he says as he moves his backpack aside to make room for the boy. Way to sound cool, Oh Sehun.

The boy smiles and takes a seat next to him and Sehun suddenly feels fidgety in his seat. He straightens up, eyes darting to look at the stranger every now and then. He tries to be inconspicuous as possible. Only that fails when about the fifth time he looks the boy is already looking at him with his head tilted, a small, yet confused smile on his face. Great he’s been caught staring. What was wrong with him today? “Hi,” the boy says.

Sehun swallows, feels his palms sweating as he awkwardly makes eye contact. “Hi.” 

“I’m Baekhyun,” the other grins, his eyes curving into little crescents. Sehun swears he feels his stomach doing somersaults and his heart rate quicken. 

“Sehun,” he replies. He feels nervous, why does he feel nervous?

“I woke up late,” Baekhyun starts, “That’s why I had to run here. I’m working at the library for the summer and I was suppose to be there like an hour ago.” Sehun listens as the other speaks, though he’s paying more attention to his pretty pink lips, wonders if they feel as soft as they look. He mentally curses himself at the thought. He hasn’t even said a word in response. Baekhyun probably thinks he’s a fucking anti-social weirdo. “The library?” he finally asks. “How come you’re working there?”

Baekhyun shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. Sehun takes notice of his slender, pretty fingers. “I’ve always loved reading and they needed help so I thought, why not? Do you like reading?” 

“Y-Yeah.” He’s lying. “I love it too.” No he doesn’t. He’s never liked reading, hasn’t read a book in years. Why did he just say that?

The other’s eyes widen as he smiles widely, “Really? All my friends hate it. What’s your favorite book?”

Sehun almost winces at the excited look on Baekhyun’s face. He looks so cute, how is Sehun suppose to tell him that he actually doesn’t like reading and that he’s not even sure if he has a favorite. So he chooses not to. “Uhm, probably Brave New World?” The other’s about to say something when the bus stops once again and Sehun’s relief is almost visible since he never actually read that book even though it was assigned to him in high school.

“This is my stop, I guess I’ll see you around? It was nice talking to you, Sehun.” Sehun waves Baekhyun goodbye. About a thirty seconds pass as he sits there, eyes following the boy as he leaves the bus and goes on with the rest of his day. Before he realizes it, Sehun’s jumping through the doors just as they’re about to close and lightly jogs to catch up to the other. 

Baekhyun has a confused look on his face when he sees the taller running after him. “H-Hey uh, this is my stop too,” Sehun says before the shorter has time to ask him. This is definitely not his stop. 

Baekhyun nods, the bright grin on his face has Sehun gulping and avoiding eye contact. “Which way are you going?” the shorter asks. 

Sehun doesn’t even know where he is. His hands nervously play with the straps of his backpack as he looks around. “Uhm, that way.” He points to the left. He looks down to Baekhyun’s pretty hands once again. His heart races at the prospect of holding them one day. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun breathes out, “well I’m going this way so I guess this is where we part, Oh Sehun!” 

Damn it, Sehun thinks. He should’ve said that way too. “Right.” 

They lock eyes for a moment. Baekhyun’s still beaming from ear to ear and Sehun nervously bites at his bottom lip, wonders how someone can be so cute and cheerful on such a hot day. It was probably stupid of him to follow some guy to his bus stop even though he’s already really late for work, but there’s no going back now. 

“B-Before you go,” he starts, hand shyly scratching at the back of his head, “I uh wanted to ask you- if maybe you wanted to uhm…” 

The shorter quirks a brow. “Are you maybe trying to ask me out?” he chuckles. Sehun feels like a moron as he nods with a small smile. 

Baekhyun lightly laughs and nods before replying. “Alright. But first thing’s first,” he says as he looks up at the taller, “You can’t lie about this being your bus stop again, it just not efficient use of your time.” 

The taller doesn’t even try to fight back the smile that breaks out on his face. That was definitely a true statement and he was probably more than an hour late by now. He just hoped Junmyeon wouldn’t fire him. But even if he does, Sehun has a feeling that Baekhyun might just be worth losing his job over. Or at least he hoped so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, this is just a quick oneshot/drabble thingy that I felt like writing. I just wanted to write smth cute and short so yeah! I wrote this while listening When I Dance with You by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart so if you haven't heard it... please do bc it's such a cute song !!! It's from the movie To All the Boys I've Ever Loved... which i've been obssessed with ugh i'm such a sucker for a good teen rom com. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
